


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by heeeyitskayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably an unnecessary usuage of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyitskayla/pseuds/heeeyitskayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep 'cause he's horny. Liam helps. Bam.</p><p>Title from Panic! At The Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, enjoy!

It's a low constant buzzing noise that pulls Liam out of slumber. He groggily blinks his eyes open before turning his head in the direction of the offending noise.

His cell phone is lit up and vibrating, _Hazza_ flashing across the upper screen with the option to accept or decline the call taking up either corner of the bottom half of the screen.

Brows furrowed, Liam reaches over and grabs his phone, pulling the charger cord out from the port and tapping accept. "'Lo?"

"Liam, come to mine, _pleeease_ ," Harry whines from the other end of the receiver.

Liam's heart flips at the same time as he groans in protest, "Harry, it's," he puts his phone in front of him for a moment before returning it to his ear, "three in morning. What are you doing?"

"I'm horny," he gripes on, "can't sleep."

Liam rubs a hand tiredly over his face, mulling it over in his head. He's always up for a good romp with Harry, but he's so tired. They had such a long day before, getting up at the crack of dawn for work out, two interviews, and then their final show in Dublin to top it all off. Not to mention that they have to be up in three hours to leave for Newcastle.

"I'm tired," Liam tries, voice scratchy from lack of use.

"D'you want me to come to yours then?" Harry asks, as though that would make it all better.

"Haz," Liam sighs, "I'm _really_ tired, like, I have no energy."

"I'll do all the work, please Liam? C'mon, I've already fingered myself open so we can just get right to it."

Liam groans and huffs a laugh at the same time. As tired as he is, his dick still manages to chub up the tiniest bit at Harry's words.

"I'm not even hard all the way," Liam says, hoping but knowing all too well that Harry won't give a rat's ass. He practically predicts the pathetic _tch_ Harry replies with.

"Like I can't change that. I'll be over in a few, don't fall asleep on me!"

Liam doesn't even have a chance to reply before the call dies and he's left with a couple beeps and the message _Call ended_ on his screen. He rolls his eyes, setting his phone back on the nightstand and stretching, arching his back, arms, legs, toes, working to wake himself up. He figures he should probably have at least _some_ good use to his limbs if he's gotta fuck Harry, even if he did offer to do all the work.

Liam lazily runs a hand down his naked torso, his abs, underneath the waistband of his underwear to cup the base of his cock, thinking about Harry on top of him, straddling his waist with his thick thighs and bouncing on top of Liam likes it's the only thing he knows how to do. That definitely helps wake Liam up as his dick fattens up even more.

He's almost fully hard by the time he hears the click of his room door being unlocked and pushed open, the light from the hallway flashing into the pitched-black darkness of Liam's room. He has to squint his eyes at the offending light and he can only see the silhouette of the person entering, but he knows it's Harry.

"Like sitting in the dark, Liam?" Harry teases, turning on the flashlight on his phone before pushing the door shut behind him.

"Well, I _was_ sleeping quite peacefully just minutes ago."

"But you're not now."

"Thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Harry replies cheerfully, shedding his clothes as he maneuvers his way closer to the bed until he's standing at the foot of it, nothing left except his underwear. He clicks his flashlight off and sets his phone on the nightstand.

Liam chuckles as Harry drops onto his hands and knees on the bed, crawling up until he's on top of Liam, straddling him just how Liam had fantasized moments ago. He grins, resting his hands on Harry's cute little love handles and squeezing affectionately.

Harry grins down at him and Liam can barely see due to lack of light, but he can still catch the impression of Harry's dimples. He leans down and kisses Liam, resting his forearms on either side of Liam's head and running his fingers through his hair.

Liam kisses back languidly from sleep, but with as much eagerness as he can muster at that moment, sucking on Harry's lower lip and groaning softly when Harry's tongue slips past his lips, making contact with his own.

He can feel Harry grinding gradually against him, their cocks both hard. The sensation is delicious, causing Liam to bend his knees up and curl his toes into the smooth sheets. They create a lazy rhythm, Harry grinding down and Liam grinding up, until it's too much and not enough.

Harry is the one who breaks the kiss, moving down towards his jawline, his neck, his chest, his nipples, sucking wet kisses all the way down until he reaches the waistband of Liam's boxer briefs, teasing around his navel with the tip of his tongue. Liam can't help it, his abs flutter, feeling ticklish and turned on all at once.

"Y'good?" Harry teases, voice raspy with arousal.

Liam groans, eyes squeezed shut. He can't look at Harry right now, it might make him come at a _pretty_ inconvenient time. Harry slides his briefs off and tosses them over his shoulder, nuzzling the space connecting Liam's thigh and crotch. Liam's thigh twitches when he feels the press of Harry's tongue, _so_ close to his dick, trailing tormentingly around the place he wants it most.

"Harry," Liam whines, arching his hips up into Harry's face.

Harry chuckles but gets on with it, wrapping his lips around Liam's cock and enveloping him as far as he can without gagging. Liam reaches for his hair, tangling his fingers in the soft, thick ringlets, brushing them out of Harry's face so he can see the way Harry's puffy, deep red lips do wonders on his dick.

Harry fists the part of Liam's dick that his mouth can't quite reach with one hand and fondles Liam's balls with the other, Liam's thighs quivering from sheer pleasure. Harry's lashes flutter before looking up at Liam, his green eyes sharp and focused, glassy yet totally aware as Liam nears his orgasm.

"Ungh, Haz, babe stop, I'm gonna..." Liam breathes, tightening his grip on Harry's hair.

Harry complies, letting off Liam's dick with a little _pop_ that definitely does _not_ help Liam's situation at all. Harry licks his lips, maneuvering to get his own briefs off before climbing back up Liam's body, dick hard and bobbing against his stomach. Liam stares appreciatively, always in awe at the fact that he gets to shag Harry on the regular, of all people.

He's just so _fit_ , with his tattoos and lean body and long hair. Liam's always pestered Harry about his hair but he really does love it, loves holding onto it and pulling it.

When Harry gets back to his position from before, straddling Liam's waist, he sits up high on his knees and reaches back for Liam's spit-slick cock, spreading the gathered precum up and down.

"Thought you weren't gonna be able to get it up," Harry mocks, biting his bottom lip in a lame attempt to disguise that cheeky smile that Liam loves so much.

"It's quite _hard_ not to when I got a fit naked lad on top of me," Liam quips, grinning and squinting his eyes at his own joke.

Harry lines Liam's cock to his hole, "And people say _my_ jokes are bad."

Liam huffs before moving to grip Harry's ass, palming both cheeks, "Don't you need to be stretched first?"

"Already did before I came over, remember?"

"Ah, right, good lad," Liam praises, squeezing Harry's cheeks as he sinks down onto his cock, his hole so _tight_ , even though Liam can feel where Harry fingered himself open, the lube making it easier for Harry to slide down until his balls are resting on Liam's pelvic bone.

They're both breathing heavily now, Harry working to get used to being filled by Liam's thick cock and Liam working to not thrust up into Harry's tightness. It seems like forever, but it's probably only a minute or so before Harry rests one hand just below Liam's pecs and fists the other hand in the sheets, rising his hips up gingerly and lowering them back down, familiarizing himself once again with the feeling of Liam's cock so deep inside.

Liam's hands are running affectionately all over Harry's body, his ass, his thighs, his stomach, his abs - anywhere he can reach - as though he may never be able to feel his soft skin and muscles underneath his fingertips again.

"Fuck babe," Liam murmurs, "always so tight."

"Always so big," Harry mutters in reply, working a lethargic but steady rhythm for now, until he's fully acquainted to Liam's cock.

Harry leans down until he's able to press his face into the side of Liam's neck, arms resting on either side of Liam's shoulders. The angle causes Liam to bump his prostate and Harry gasps, the sound going straight into Liam's ear and down to his dick. When Harry lowers his hips down, he feels it again and that's when he starts picking up the pace.

With his face buried in Liam's neck, he raises his hips up and drops them back down faster, addicted to that feeling, wanting more. He's breathing so heavy now, tiny little moans escaping his lips every other thrust down and Liam's so turned on he's almost certain he might pass out.

" _Baby_ ," Harry moans, now working as fast as his hips will allow, the force of him bouncing on top of Liam causing the bed frame to groan faintly underneath them and in that moment Liam's thankful that he got the room at the end of the hall and having Harry be his neighbor.

"Yeah?" Liam breathes, holding onto Harry's hips as they buck almost wildly on his own, "feel good?"

"Yeah, oh my god," Harry sobs, squeezing around Liam's cock, a telltale sign that he's getting close.

Liam starts to thrust up, knowing that Harry said he'd do all the work, but suddenly he can't help himself. And he doesn't want Harry to do all the work, he wants to help Harry get to his orgasm, so he fucks up into him, knees bent up and feet flat on the mattress and Harry moans again, louder this time.

He doesn't go slow, he fucks Harry with hard, long strokes, making sure Harry can feel every inch of him driving in and hitting that sweet spot. Harry presses a sloppy kiss to Liam's jaw before shakily sitting up as Liam continues to pound into him. He looks down at where they're connected, hair falling all around his face. He's starting to sweat, can feel it on Liam too.

It feels so good; Liam will never get tired of fucking Harry, of having him like this, even if it's at three in the god damn morning. He'll never get enough of Harry's slick, tight heat surrounding his dick, of Harry's hot, lean body on top of his, his bitten-up lips and bright green eyes.

"God, fuck Li, I'm gonna come," Harry whines, throwing his head back, eyes closed tight, mouth gaping open, and that's when Liam knows he doesn't have much longer, so he gets a hold of Harry's dick - slapping up against his stomach every time Liam fucks into him, leaking precum fixedly - and starts jerking him off swiftly.

Harry's breathing has become significantly more high pitched, another giveaway that he's about to come, and when Liam repeatedly swipes his thumb over Harry's slit, he does.

Liam fucks him through it, slowing down just enough for Harry to ride it out comfortably as Harry hunches over him, gasping and clawing at Liam's shoulders, biting down right where Liam's birthmark sits. His cum splatters all over Liam's chest and even a little on his neck.

"So close baby, almost there," Liam breathes, speeding up again, now working towards his own approaching orgasm.

Harry moans at the sensitivity, clenching hard around Liam from the aftershocks and that does it for Liam. He chokes out a moan, pushing up as far as he can and coming, spilling deep into Harry, cock throbbing as he pulses inside Harry over and over again.

He leisurely thrusts in and out of Harry, indulging in the aftershocks of his orgasm, before gripping Harry's waist and gently pulling him off his softening cock. Harry collapses back over him, mouthing at his neck and working to get his breathing back to normal.

Liam sweeps his hands up and down Harry's back lovingly, soothing him as they both come down from their sex highs. After a few moments, Harry moves so that he's on Liam's side but can cuddle up to him, Liam's arm thrown around him to keep him close.

Harry throws his leg over Liam's, hooking their ankles together as he presses a playful kiss on Liam's pec. "Well that was fun."

Liam barks out a laugh, eyes crinkling as he leans over and kisses Harry proper. Harry smiles into the kiss, resting a hand on Liam's cheek until Liam pulls away.

"More than fun," Liam says, "Amazing."

"Terrific."

"Outstanding."

"Fascinating."

"Incredible."

"Prodigious."

Liam snorts out a laugh, "Okay, you win."

Harry hums, Liam pressing a quick kiss on his head, "Stay here?" Liam asks, lips pressed against his forehead.

"Mmm, sounds good," Harry says, though it's barely understandable as he says it through a yawn, "We got a couple hours yet."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Shh, we can sleep on the plane, don't worry."

Liam chuckles and that's the last thing that's said before they both fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
